Roses, An Undertaker Love Story
by Miss Jandi
Summary: While running an errand for her mother, a young lady stumbles upon someone in the forest who catches her eye. They're definitely not human, but what are they? If the large scythe wasn't ominous enough, let's throw in an intimidating appearance and quirky personality. UndertakerxOC
1. Chapter 1

_[Revised 11/14/2012]  
_

_Immortality_, a wish upon many… only granted upon a few. To be a Shinigami is but a task only a selective few can receive, but, how? Are you born with this special ability, or is it cast down to you from another source? Well, obviously if _both_ your parents were a God of Death, then the chances of you being one are rather high.

My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Mendora. I grew up in a normal family, or so I was told. Apparently, my "parents" were hiding something from me. Why, I'm not surprised, they were my adoptive parents and let me tell you this; they loathe me with an undying passion. Why? That my friend, I have yet to figure out.

It's currently the year 1247. A time when _nothing_, and I repeat nothing, happens.. I'm 19, and but a normal peasant.

Enough background information, onwards to the story….

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth darlingggg~" A voice rang, causing me to stop my work with an agitated look on my face. Turning around, I quickly put on a fake smile towards my _mother_. "Good morning, Mother." I stated clearly, as the lady came into view. Oddly enough, for an adoptive mother, she and I shared many features. That being, we both had high cheek bones, pale skin, and brown hair that looked almost identical.  
She was only this nice to me when she needed something to be done, and much to my dismay, I was always the one she turned too. "I need you to carry this package to the Hyndman." She said, wasting no time to hand me a large package. The Hyndman were people my family are acquainted too, this was probably going to be a trade of some sort. "Make sure they trade you this-" I was right, it was a trade. She handed me a small paper, with coarse writing on it. "Thank you, I'll do it at once" I said.  
'Wait… Don't the Hyndman live…?' My thoughts went to a standstill, as my mother slammed the door behind me. "They live nearly a days-length away." I mumbled, as I soon realized my mother had handed me a backpack as well. Looking inside, I noticed normal stuff needed for a trip. "Of course…." I mumbled, annoyed at this. She would expect me to travel at least a day away to make a trade. A task she obviously wouldn't dare assign anyone else as it would be utterly insulting.

Wasting no more time, I headed off through the small village, and out into the forest, while greeting those I knew well. "Be safe, Elizabeth!" A village guard said which caused me to give a small chuckle. "Aren't I always?" I replied quickly, before running off. The faster, the better.

Now, it wasn't long before this task was completed, in fact, I was already heading back home. It was nightfall now, but ignoring it I continued my path forward. Something about this night… held an ominous air to it. With a quick jerk of my head, I sensed presences. One was alarmingly… strong? I don't know, but I've always had this ability to sense people… their strengths, just their_ being_. I quickly hid behind a tree, searching for the source of this power while attempting to hide my presence. Did I mention, I had a knack at that too? Maybe that's why I didn't care much for walking at night… Any who, I regained my thoughts and my eyes finally landed on two people. What frightened me the most was, one of them looked like no _ordinary_ person.  
He were a long black trench coat, glasses, black pants, dress shoes and... carried a scythe? The blade was long, and glimmering under the moonlight. 'Is that… Robin Hood?' I thought wide eyed, recognizing seeing him from flyers and what not. He was apparently an idol in my neighborhood. With a quick swing of his Scythe, These weird strips of light and images erupted from Robin Hood's body. I took a step back at this, causing a stick to snap behind me.  
I cursed slightly, as I noticed looked back up, noticing he was gone, though, Robin laid there dead. I jolted around quickly, scared for my life. "W-Where did you go? Who are you?" I whispered to the air, my hands clenched in such a fist that they almost began to bleed.

With a chuckle, the figure reappeared from behind a tree, smirking at me. I took a step back, stumbling and losing my balance, causing me to fall roughly on the ground. "Now my dear, losing your footing isn't very graceful, now is it~?" The voice cooed, causing me to freeze.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked him, fear evident in my voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Revised 11/14/2012 - Pay notice to the change in how I wrote the upcoming chapters - We're in **third person** now.]_

Chapter Two:

Taking a step forward, he gave another small chuckle. "Hmm, I believe it's proper that you grace me with your name?" He replied, smirking down at her. He was evident of her fear. He planned to wipe her memory, but not after some questions. "It's… It's Elizabeth! Elizabeth Mendora!" She began, her confidence beginning to rise back up. Standing up swiftly, she glared at the man in front of her. "Did… No, you did… You killed him! With that- thing!" Elizabeth pointed out with hand gestures, not knowing how exactly to describe the situation, she realizes, at that point she sounded rather dumb. "Hm, are you referring to this?" He stated, as his scythe appeared in his hand, causing Elizabeth to take a few steps back, her breathing starting to flutter.

"What… are you?" She asked bluntly.

"I should be asking you the same question. It seems to me you aren't an… _ordinary_ human? Neh?" He asked her, as his scythe vanished. "What are you talking about?" Elizabeth replied sharply, not understanding a bit of what he had just said. "You were able to hide your presence well, without me even detecting you at all. That's not normal, for a _human_." He said walking towards her. She stood in her spot, practically frozen. "And something seems off about you..." He said, as he put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, until tomorrow! Goodbye Miss Mendora. Sleep well!" The man stated, as he knocked out the young female, causing her to fall limp in his arms. Silently, he laid her down, her back to a tree. "I wonder if you'll remember me when you awake…" He thought, as he cleared her most recent memory of him, or, at least tried too. He wasn't certain it'd work well after the previous incidents. Either way, he took his leave. He planned to stay nearby, for when she were to awake he'd be able to tell if he was remembered or not.

By morning, the young woman began to gain consciousness. "O-Ow…." She stuttered, gripping her head. It felt like she had just been hit with a metal axe. Quickly, she got up and glanced around. "Why am I still in the woods?" She thought aloud, the alarm evident in her voice. 'Bingo.' The Undertaker thought, a smirk on his face. "I swear… HIM!" She yelled, causing his smirk to fade. He frowned, but it soon turned into an odd grin. "Was it all a dream?" She thought, as she shrugged it off… taking her leave back towards her home, the Shinigami silently watching from afar.

When she arrived in the village, her face was a bit of a daze. "Hm, are you okay Elizabeth? You seem down." A guard said. "Oh no, I'm fine... Just thinking!" Elizabeth perked up, not glancing at them as she ran off to her house. She gave her mother her things, and took a small nap. She was awoken by her shoulders being shaken rapidly. "Elizabeth! Wake up! You'll never believe the news!" Her mother yelled, as she attempted to regain her composure. "What? Is there a fire?" She asked, a bored look on her face. "Robin… Robin hood is dead!". This caused as Elizabeth to jolt up quickly, a look of shock plastered on her face. "N-No... Where did they find him!" She asked, standing up quickly. "Just outside in the forest… rather close to here." Her mother mumbled. "I- I gotta go.." With that, she jolted out, grabbing her bag on the way. 'Last night… It wasn't a dream.' She thought, a frown on her face, 'That man.. That weapon… I wasn't going crazy.' She continued thinking, as she ran off into the forest to where the scene had occurred.

"I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming…" Elizabeth mumbled loudly, as she gripped her head, her mind racing rapidly. The lucid memories of last night flooded before her eyes, this was inhuman. "It seems you really aren't who you say you are." A voice startled her; it was him now standing before her. She squinted her eyes at him, glaring daggers. "What's going on!" She asked, crossing her arms with a demanding look on her face.

"I'm thinking the same thing, my dear." He said, a smirk on his pale face, sending chills down her spine. "My dear, who are your parents?" He asked, trying to calm her nerves with kind words. "I… I don't know, I'm adoptive." She replied, which led him into more thought. He had attempted to research her, but her magic play was gone. As if it never existed. "Well, how unfortunate." He thought aloud, putting a hand to his chin. "I want answers. Now." She demanded, her aura completely changing. He sensed power radiate from it, it wasn't human either. This caused him to grin ever-so slightly. "Well-" He began, but was cut off by another presence appearing slightly behind the Shinigami. "And, what might you need?" The gray-hair Shinigami asked, not bothering to turn around. On the other hand, Elizabeth nearly jumped 5 feet off the ground from startle.

"I hear there's a human that knows of us, and has yet to have their memories erased? Why is that… Theo?" The man asked. 'Ha! I know his name now…' Elizabeth thought, taking that as a first clue. _[This name was taken from someone on DA. As it's been a while, I don't remember who. I believe I had told her, as well, that I had used the name in the story and she didn't mind. So, enjoy the name. I know I do, it rings a bell.]_

"Well, I did erase her memory. Though, she seemed to regain it rather quickly." Theo mumbled, a tone in his voice that began to startle her. She had only heard him speak in slight sarcasm, a hint of mischief in his words. But now, his words were serious, almost deadly. He sounded _intimidating_.

"She's… not human." The man behind Theo stated, glaring daggers at her.

"W-What?" She asked, taking a step back.


	3. Chapter 3

_[ Revised 11/14/12 -For those who are wondering, yes, this story is taking place before we see him in the events of Kuroshitsuji I & II. I'll eventually lead up to then. For now, enjoy! And I thank you very much for the reviews! Please keep them coming, they're the reason I'm even continuing to write this. Well, aside from my love for our wonderful Shinigami.]_

Roses, Chapter III-

"Sir, I believe you guys are just a figment of my imagination, and nothing more. I am in-fact dreaming , a nightmare? I believe so. I shall depart now, and hope I wake up soon." Elizabeth stated calmly, through gritted teeth before turning around in a dramatic gesture. Her path was cut short though, as the guy behind Theo now stood in front of her. "Kain, stop." Theo ordered, causing Kain to immediately take a few steps back. _'It seems that man, Theo, had some authority here?_' Elizabeth thought, mentally sighing.

"She must be removed." Kain stated, causing Elizabeth to get on edge again, though, she paused as she felt an arm around her shoulder. Her face grew red, as she froze in spot. "Hmm, I think not.~" Theo mused, noticing Elizabeth's reaction. "I ask that you remove thou arm from mine." Elizabeth mumbled her words in jumbles. "Very well, my lady." He mused, as Kain simply gave a disapproving look.

"Theo, she mustn't know of us!" Kain objected, causing Theo to cross his arms. His scythe suddenly appeared in his hand, causing Kain to tense up. Obviously intimidated by the gesture. Not many lived after their eyes graced that scythe. Elizabeth hopped away, but was cut short as she felt metal go through her back. Her eyes went wide, as she fell over to the ground, the pain was unbearable. 'Did… D-Did he just…' Elizabeth thought, shutting her eyes in pure agony.

"Oh dear, you have an interesting family." Theo mumbled, starring at the memory strips that now appeared before his eyes. Kain gave a shocked look, upon seeing them as well. "She's… She's a Shinigami!" Before Kain could see more, the film-strip vanished in a bright white light, returning to the body it had just escaped. Elizabeth sat there, not moving a muscle, feeling little pain. 'It… It doesn't hurt anymore…' She thought, a frown on her face.

"How… How am I alive?" She asked, as she attempted to sit up, still feeling some slight pain from the wound, which had somehow begun to heal at a tremendous rate. She touched her stomach, and frowned, "You're… a Shinigami." Kain said, "But how! We should have known of her, there's no way this could have been concealed!" He yelled as he pointed accusingly at the young lady. "She has some powerful parents, one of which was an Angel …. I believe her mother had the power to conceal it within her, so she could live a normal life." Theo mumbled, his glasses concealing the amusement now evident in his eyes. Things just got more and more interesting by the second.

"An angel?" Kain asked in disbelief. Elizabeth couldn't believe a thing she was hearing, well, after the recent events she could, though it was still difficult to _comprehend._ Realization hit her like a tossed brick, "So, if I was a normal human, you would have just split me open…" She mumbled, her eyes growing dark. "Ah, but my dear, I knew you weren't a normal human~" Theo mused, Receiving a glare from Kain. 'His behavior is… odd.' Kain thought, noticing Theo appeared to be more… cheerful? Aside from the normal personality and gestures he would usually receive from the cold and calculating Shinigami.

"Kain, carry her to the library, she isn't in a state to walk." Theo ordered, before he himself vanished, leaving the two alone. Elizabeth glanced at him, nervously. "W-What?" She asked, not sure what he meant by_ library_. "Always me…" Kain mumbled, before sweeping Elizabeth into his arms and vanishing. The library was… gorgeous, well, in the eyes of Elizabeth. She had never seen a place as magnificent as such. 'Is this what it's like to live in a castle?' She thought, as she winced in pain slightly from her wound still healing. It was amazing that it was healing at the speed it was. In a few minutes, she thought, it would probably be gone.

"Welcome to the Shinigami Library." Kain mumbled, no amusement displayed in his tone. "It's… absolutely gorgeous in here!" She said, gawking at everything around her. Kain gave an annoyed sigh, but a small smile appeared on his face. "Kain." Theo's voice erupted both their silence, as the two glanced at Theo, standing in front of a large door. "I called forth a meeting, bring her." He stated, his tone changing to that of utmost seriousness. "Can you walk?" Kain asked, as he began looking down at Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded. He released her from his grasp and she stood fine. She followed Kain, who had just entered a room Theo just opened.

"Theo, why have you brought a human here?" A voice asked. Elizabeth glanced around the room, noticing many eyes were now on her. One person in particular caught her attention, she looked shocked upon seeing Elizabeth, which turned to pure hate in seconds. _'Remind me to stay away from her…'_ Elizabeth thought, looking ahead at those who seemed more important. "She's not human." Theo stated, his voice still serious as he looked around the room. Elizabeth still was very unsure of the whole situation. "I read her screen-play… She has an _interesting_ history." Theo began, "Stop." A males voice mentioned, causing Theo to pause, a smirk on his face.

"… I feel the need to continue from here." He said, as he glanced at Elizabeth, an odd look in his eyes. His facial features resembled hers greatly, which confused her quite a bit. "This child… her mother concealed her from the Shinigami world, to live a normal life." Some whispers could be heard at this, as Elizabeth stood nervously under intense stares. The girl previously glaring daggers at her was looking startled at what the man had said.

"She is my daughter." Elizabeth froze upon hearing that, she didn't know what to do. Even Theo held a look of surprise amongst hearing that; it hadn't shown the parents in the death-strip. "WHAT!" A female voice boomed, releasing Elizabeth from her daze. It was the female that was glaring daggers at her from before. "Silence, Elliona." The man said, his voice causing her to sit quickly. "This meeting is over." A grave voice said, causing others to vanish, some walk away casually. Theo walked over to Elizabeth; he still had a serious look on his face. Perhaps that was his façade? Or was that truly who he was? "Thank you." Elizabeth said, "If he really is my father… thank you." Elizabeth said, as she, against her right-mind, went and hugged the stranger. Others looked at her like she was insane for being so close to the legendary Shinigami. Some glares were given her way, envious eyes. Theo gave a small smile, before he released her, and told her he'd see her later. Kain followed behind Theo, giving the new Shinigami a wave.

Three remained now in the room, Elizabeth, her apparent f_ather_ and the female that was _still_ glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill, Elizabeth would surely have been killed numerous amounts of times. "Father… you… let her live a normal life! You were going to let her live a normal life! But me, no, I had to become a Shinigami? I was given no_ choice_ in the matter!?" The girl raged, Elizabeth gave her a confused look. The man ignored it, before embracing Elizabeth in a tight hug, something about it felt so surreal to her. It felt true, she felt safe, happy, a mixture of emotions. 'He… He really is my father.' She thought, she could just sense it, which caused her eyes to water. "I'm so glad you're alright and safe… I'm taking that Mira kept you in good hands?" He asked, pulling away, looking into his daughters face. "Yes, she did…" Elizabeth sorta lied about her "step-mother" not wanting to make the lady look bad. She did try to raise her, so that should account for something.

"Elliona, try to show some respect to your **sister**." He said sternly, glancing over at this _Elliona_ girl. "Sister?" Elizabeth whispered, as he nodded his head, "You have a lot to learn." Her father stated bluntly, "Elliona, you will teach your sister. Tell her what to do, and make sure she is assigned a teacher." He said, as the girl reluctantly nodded. "I'm sorry, but I have assignments I must go do… We shall talk later." He stated, before vanishing, leaving the two girls alone. "Um…" Elizabeth mumbled, feeling the tension in the right. If she had a knife, it could have easily been cut like butter. Elliona simply glared at her and walked off, not mentioning a word. "Hey, wait! I don't know where to go or what to do!" Elizabeth said, "It's not my problem." Elliona said, stopping in her tracks, "What? But, father just said for you-" She was cut short, by a scythe being held but inches from her face. "You have no right to call him father, you barely know him." She glared. Elizabeth stood shocked, not knowing what to do. This lady… her sister… truly scared her.

"But, You're my sister…" Elizabeth mumbled, "You shall never be my sister." Elliona said coldly, moving the scythe to Elizabeth's neck. "That wouldn't be very smart." A stern voice said, causing Elizabeth to sigh in relief, she knew that voice too well now, after hearing it so often in the most unlikely of places. Elliona quickly withdrew her scythe and vanished, before whispering one last thing to Elizabeth; "Cherish life now, while you still can." Only she could hear it, as if she had said it in her mind.

Theo frowned, as he walked over to the new Shinigami, "Lovely sister you have there, eh?" He mused sarcastically, receiving nothing but a frown from Elizabeth. "I thought… finding a family, a sister, would be so much better than what it is." She whispered, mainly to herself. "She was supposed to find me a teacher, and basically tell me stuff… I'm so confused…" Elizabeth mumbled, grabbing her aching head. "Ah, you'll take a class alongside others, before we can determine more about you. But, in the meantime, let's show you to an empty room, taken I figure you'll be staying in here for the time being." Theo mused, while walking out of the room, Elizabeth following swiftly behind him. "Theo… This may be dumb, but why are there so many books here?" Elizabeth asked blankly, "Within each book is the life and memories of the deceased." Theo stated, glancing back at Elizabeth amusingly. "W-What?" He had expected that response from her. "You do know what a Shinigami is correct? A god of death?" Theo asked her, as she just gave him a confused look.

"It seems you have a lot to learn…" He mumbled, before showing her a room.

3 months, 3 long, uneventful months she was in that library, learning stuff about_ Shinigamis_. She barely saw Theo the entire time too, he seemed to be always be rather busy, and much to her surprise, she discovered that he was extremely respected amongst everyone. He was the top Shinigami. Elizabeth felt like a fool, upon hearing those words, after she hugged him in front of the others 3 months ago upon her arrival.

Her relationship with her sister wasn't going well either, her sister openly said to her that she vowed to kill her, by whatever means necessary. Though, Elizabeth felt the need to keep that to herself, not wanting her father to ever hear and worry.

Walking into one of the smaller libraries, she grabbed a random book and sat down reading it. She loved to pass time reading random books of people's lives, her and Theo seemed to have that in common. He mentioned it to her once, when they had talked.

'Oh how I'd love to see him again…' Elizabeth said, crossing her arms as she sat on the tiled floor. Setting the book back in its spot, she walked into the main library. The gray walls were dull, as were the dark purple doors. She paused, glancing at the statue of the undertaker, 'God, he's famous…' She said, giving a blank face at it. "Something caught your eye?" She turned around swiftly, a glint of excitement evident in her eyes. "Theo!" She said, grinning. He gave a small smile in return, as he glanced at the sculpture.

"It's been a while… have you been improving?" He asked, his smile never fading. "Yes! I learned how to use my scythe, Oh! I also learned that I have abilities from my mother's side." She grinned, "Care to show me your scythe?" He asked. Elizabeth gave another grin, before her scythe appeared in her hands. It was a scythe that looked like his own, but was to a smaller size, and had a rose sculpted up top, as well as vines sculpted around the pole. "It's beautiful." He said before he seemed to realize something. "I'm sorry, but I must go again-" He said, causing the mood to change rapidly. "D'aww…." Elizabeth mumbled, crossing her arms. He let out of a chuckle, "I'll be back after this mission, and for much longer. Until then~." He said with a small bow, before vanishing.

"Well aren't you lucky, he talks so… kindly to you." Elliona's voice interrupted Elizabeth from her momentary thoughts of Theo. "Hm, really? Hadn't noticed." Elizabeth replied dryly. "Don't get smart, he doesn't even bother talking to most of us, and here you come prancing in and you guys seem like you've known each other for _centuries_." Elliona said with crossed arms, "I sense jealously." Elizabeth mused, testing the waters.

"My darling sister… I've honestly had enough of your voice." Elliona began to say, "Hm, I was just thinking the same about you-" Elizabeth was cut off, as Elliona swung her hand, opening the door to a small adjoining library nearest her. These were abilities passed through her mother's side. "What are you-" Before Elizabeth could finish her sentence she was sent flying into the room, the doors shutting sharply behind her. "Elliona… What are you doing!" She managed to yell, quickly standing up, her scythe at hand. The room began to turn dark, as everything began to fade. "What's going on?" _'This isn't the power mother gave us…_' Elizabeth thought, 'No… she couldn't have…' She concluded, looking at her sisters eyes, 'How? She's a Shinigami! That could never have happened.' She winced, it seems her sister had made a deal with a _demon_.

Elizabeth's abilities weren't at their full potential, and this proved to be trouble for her.

**Kain's POV:**

Kain sat promptly at a table, eying nothing in particular. He was insanely bored; he had nothing to do, no missions, nothing. He heard a slamming door, and curiously got up to see what was going on. Walking to the door he sensed had just slammed; he reached toward the knob, attempting to open the door. "Must be jammed…" He mumbled as he began to shake the handle.

**Elizabeths POV:**

Elizabeth heard the door knob rattle, but that too seemed to vanish from site. "You seemed to be marveling at his statue so much, this might do you some good." She said, "What do you mea-" She couldn't finish, She felt her legs freezing beneath her, they slowly began to turn to stone. "Elliona! Stop! Don't do this!" Elizabeth yelled desperately, as she attempted to break free. It was no use, She could hear a voice, Kain's voice, yelling into the room, trying to figure out if anyone was inside. Elizabeth held her scythe limp beside her, _Is this how it ends?_ She thought, as she shut her eyes, a small frown on her face before everything turned black.

**Theo's POV:**

'Another soul… ' Theo thought, mentally checking off his list of assigned souls. His scythe vanished, as he gave a tired sigh. His momentary 'rest' was cut short by a loud yell, from none-other than Kain. "Theo! Theo! Something is wrong…" His friend was out of breath, his hands on his knees as he bent over to catch his breath. "What is it?" Theo asked, raising a curious brow while glancing at down. "Elizabeth-" He began, causing Theo to suddenly frown, "Library A-B….. Something's going on in there… I sensed Elizabeth inside-" Kain couldn't finish, as Theo had already vanished and reappeared before the entrance of the Library door, with Kain soon behind him. It seems the door was open now, and others were inside based on the voices.

"WHAT!" Theo heard a voice yell, Elizabeth's fathers voice. "Elliona is _missing_… and we've discovered this." Theo walked into the room swiftly, and froze at what he saw. There stood Elizabeth, a… statue of Elizabeth? He gave a questionable look, "What's going on?" Theo asked, causing others to acknowledge his presence, and give bows of respect, "Elizabeth… is _gone_. We don't know where she is, along with Elliona. We… We think her soul was trapped here…" A person said, as it touched the scythe portion of the statue, marveling at it. It was so life-like. Theo glared sharply, causing others to become slightly frightened at the sudden expression of emotion.

"Place the statue somewhere fitting. Kain, did you sense anyone else in here? Elliona perhaps?" Theo asked sharply, Kain nodded. Theo looked at Elizabeth's father, who knew what he was thinking, "Yes, I do believe she deserves an extreme punishment for this." He mumbled, starring at his newly found daughter, now in the form of a statue, being carried off somewhere to be placed in a more 'fitting' location.

_[Let's bring the story up a little further- I can't go on and write about a few centuries worth of nothingness.]_

Current Year: 1888:

The 'Undertaker' Sighed as he stood alone in his little shop. The funeral director was greatly unamused at the moment, as he glanced at another victim of Jack the Ripper. With one quick movement, he closed the shop and went to the back room, before grabbing two books and vanishing with them to the library. He walked silently into library A-B, where many years ago a tragic event happened, since then, he couldn't seem to get that female out of his head. He frowned deeply upon the site of her statue. They had decided to put it in that room, the statue just sent a bad aura from it, the anguish on her face was hard for him to look at.

Her eyes were shut, as if she had accepted whatever it was that happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_"It starts with pain… followed by hate." -12 Stones_

"MOTHERRRR!" Yelled the younger child as she ran hysterically though the Death God Library; her feet tapping lightly on the tiled surface beneath her. "Mimi! Settle down! This is no place to be running!" Her mother yelled in response, putting a hand to her head in annoyance before running after the young girl who had run into one of the smaller libraries. "Mimi-" Her mother began as she quickly regained her composure, she had been chasing the child down for quite some time. _'I suppose bringing her in here was in fact a bad idea…'_ her mother thought. Shaking her head, her mother caught sight of what gained her child's attention. "Mother, this statue looks so real! She's pretty!" The girl said, as she got extremely close to the statue and began poking the arm of it.

"Mimi! Don't mess with the statue." Her mother yelled sternly while approaching the young girl. "But mother…" The girl said, as her sudden attitude began to change, the previous happy child began to cry. "Darling, what's wrong?" Her mother asked, as she knelt down next to the young girl. "I-I don't know…" She mumbled, hugging her mother and crying. "Let's go honey… Back _home_, I'll make your favorite food." She was cut off by her child suddenly jumping from her arms. Her eyes were now a bright white. "Mimi!" She yelled, but couldn't find it in herself to take another step forward; it was as if she were stuck in place. She stood there, watching nervously as her child approached the statue yet again, her hand outstretched towards it.

"Anyone! Help!" Mimi's mother yelled, but was silenced as the door sealed tight. A white aura seemed to seep from Mimi's hand and wrap around the statue of Elizabeth. A bright light then blinded Mimi's mother, as she shut her eyes tightly, feeling a large gust of wind blow through the room and the sound of shattering. Whatever grip had previously held her tight had released, allowing her to move freely. As she regained her composure and eyesight, she drew out her scythe, prepared for anything now and most definitely wanting to ensure her daughters safety.

"Mimi dear!" She yelled, as she saw her child passed out on the floor. She also saw a figure kneeling over her, picking her up swiftly. "What did you do to her!" Her mother yelled, a defensive pose now set. "Is this your child? She's gorgeous…" Elizabeth whispered, a small pained smile on her face. "I'm not here to hurt her… You can set aside your scythe." Elizabeth said, her voice now dead serious, nearly suffocating Mimi's mother. "I'm very sorry that I had to use your child, but she had a strong power within her, and I've been trapped in that statue for centuries… If you choose to believe me, that is." A sudden odd grin appeared on Elizabeth's face, a grin that held both a sarcastic aura and seriousness to it that couldn't be placed. "Your child will be fine, in but a few hours she'll awake as if nothing happened… she's going to grow up to be a strong Shinigami." Elizabeth said, as she walked up to the cautious Shinigami, offering her the child in her arms. Quickly, the mother took the girl and ran out of the room. Probably to alert help or something… Or _maybe_ she did believe Elizabeth's story. _'Who wouldn't believe my story… For crying out loud the statues gone and I'm here.'_ Elizabeth thought, crossing her arms in thought.

"Mission accomplished!" She mumbled bitterly, _'Finally I am out of that hell…_' She thought before she silently began to leave the library. Everything in the main hall still seemed the same. Walking slowly, she stood in front of his statue, the man she had met many years ago, the man that was surprisingly so kind to her, which she found odd. The tapping of footsteps caused her to shake away the thoughts of him, momentarily, that is. Glancing around behind her, she noticed a young man with sleeked back black hair walking through the building. He had a weird scythe in hand, with a book in the other. _'Perhaps he can help answer some of my questions…'_ Elizabeth thought, as she turned fully around and ran up to him. "Hey, excuse me!" She yelled as politely as she could muster with all the rage she had built up over the years, causing him to avert his attention from his book to her. He seemed to just stare at her as if she were a ghost.

"Sir, are you alright? She asked raising a brow as she walked up to him. "You- You're Elizabeth Mendora." He seemed to regain his composure before she gave a nod, "Yea, how did you know? I don't believe we've met." Crossing her arms, she raised a brow. He glanced at her, and then at the opened library door nearest them. She seemed to understand his confusion and gave a small laugh, "Oh silly me. The statue! Did they make a big deal out of that? Well, I'm out now! Isn't it lovely." She mused to herself. He simply stood there, shock still written across his features. "They've tried nearly everything to break you out of that statue." He began, "Theodore wasn't very happy once he heard the news that you had been sealed." She was surprised to hear his full name. She had only heard him as Theo.

"Were you two, close?" He asked, causing her to chuckle. "Oh, just good friends." Elizabeth mused, or at least, she hoped that he considered her a good friend. He did show her more attention than anyone else. "What happened to him, anyway? Is he still alive and well?" Her voice was laced in worry that the man caught. "He's quite alright. He's living in London now. He's _retired._" Elizabeth gave a face, "Shinigami can retire?" She asked, causing him to give her a blank face.

"Have you been officially trained?" He asked her, paying note to her history he had read. "Well, more or less. I was taught basics here and there. Got a scythe, but was never given those fancy lenses." She mused as she put her hand up to her eye as if adjusting invisible glasses. "I think that was last on my list before I was sealed away for a few hundred years." He could sense the bitterness in her tone, the look in her eyes too, had changed. He nodded his head, "I could show you to where you can get your glasses, Miss. Mendora." His composure was so formal, it almost caused her to feel the need too, to stand up straight and tall instead of her normal, relaxed self.

"No need for formalities, please call me Elizabeth." He shook his head, "Sorry, Miss. Mendora, but I can't do that." She raised an annoyed brow at him before mumbling a _mhm._ "Are you familiar with teleportation?" She shook her head, "Well, simply walk through these doors and it will teleport you and myself to another building." She reluctantly nodded and followed the man through the doors.

**Unknown Point of View**

"You- What? You're telling me she _escaped_?!" A voice boomed through the building, sending shivers down the spines of the staff. "My lady, our sources say she broke through your seals-" The servant was interrupted, "Oh did she? How lovely!" The tone was sarcastic, laced with hate.

"What would you like us to do?" The servant asked, another standing next to him, this one a female.  
"Find her and bring her to me. Alive. Whatever condition."  
"Yes milady." The two servants said in unison as they seemingly vanished in front of her eyes.

"It's been a few centuries, and you finally were able to break my seals? It's a shame, really. You should have stayed sealed, maybe then you wouldn't have to _die._"


	5. Chapter 5

_Selling our souls for no reason, we all must be dreaming this life away. -_12 Stones  
_[ Everyone, please **re-read the ending of Chapter 4**! I edited it quite a bit.  
By the way - I had to re-write this TWICE because my internet crashed and such. **Rage. Rage. Rage.**]_

**Regular Point of View**

After what seemed like ages, Elizabeth found herself sporting a nice pair of glasses, and dressed in black slacks and a white blouse. Her hands were covered in black gloves and her feet covered in black heels. "William, this... this is not comfortable." She pulled at her shirt. "It's mandatory dress code for all Shinigami." She gave a scuff and crossed arms. Crossing her arms was something she tended to do a lot when upset or in an awkward situation. "Yea, well-"

"Elizabeth!" A male voice boomed, causing her and William to freeze in spot. That voice she recognized, the voice of her apparent real father. Turning around quickly, she gave a smile, having forgotten to find and ask of him after all the years. He looked the same, never aging. "Father!" William looked surprised at this and watched as she ran towards the man and gave him a large hug. "It's so nice to see you! I'm sorry for not finding you immediately!"

"As you should be." He joked, "How- I'm glad you're alright! How did you manage to get out of there? We had tried nearly everything!" Elizabeth nodded and glanced briefly at William and gave a nod, "Or so I've heard." She mumbled, "It's a long story. And it took time for me to even figure it out, but she had seals surrounding the statue. I had to break one piece by piece which took a lot of time and practice." He gave her another hug which she returned evenly, "I'm glad to see you." He whispered, she gave a smile, "Me as well." She had barely met the man she had known as her father, but she felt a connection with him. At that very moment she felt safe, as if her old life was already returned to her.

"And I see you're all dressed up as a Shinigami, finally!" His father mused as he pulled her back, his hands still gripped to the sides of her arms. She gave a flustered face and laughed, "Well, ya. A bit late, but I suppose better later than never!" He chuckled and glanced at William, "He helped me get my stuff situated." She mused as the man eyed William. William simply gave a small bow in respect causing me to look at him curiously. "Sir." William said with respect causing her father to nod his head in return. She eyed the two curious as to why they were both so formal.

"William, thank you for everything. But I better get going..." Elizabeth said quickly as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Thanks again, but if I may, I'd like to return to the human world. I'd like to see a certain someone." Her father smirked and dismissed William. "Very well, if you need assistance getting to the human world, please ask." She nodded and walked off, her heels clicking against the tiled floor.

_So, this is London?_ She thought as she eyed the busy streets. Glancing from her attire to the attire of others, she figured she looked like she were a servant, or something of the sort when she noticed men dressed like her listening to the whims of other people. Giving a shrug, she began to walk through the streets of London into a dress shop. "Oh, everything's so pretty!" She mused aloud as she touched one of the dresses. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she glanced at the price. It read 200 pounds. And although she had no money, she had a feeling something in the 200's was rather high.

She frowned before feeling a presence stand next to her. Glancing over, she noticed a man with blonde hair looking at her. She had to admit, he was _handsome._ "Hello my dear Robin." He spoke politely as he approached her. She gave an awkward facial expression as the man attempted to flirt carelessly with her. _'Perhaps.. Perhaps he can help me get information.' _She thought as she gave him a smile, causing his to widen even more.

"Are you interested in that dress?" He asked, paying notice to the dress she had recently held in between her fingers. She sighed as she starred at the dress, "Miss, we'll take this dress." He ordered the lady at the counter who quickly scurried to the two, taking the Dress off the wall display. Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "Oh no, no. I can't afford anything like that." She held her arms out in front of her in defense. He gave a small chuckle, "I'll get it for you, my dear." She nearly fell over, her eyes still wide. "On one condition." She eyed him cautiously, "You attend a party at my estate this evening as my special guest."

Reluctantly, she agreed and followed the man into his carriage.

"I don't believe I got your name." Elizabeth eyed the man suspiciously. He was a very interesting character.  
"I am the Viscount Druitt." He responded with a grin, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Viscount." She said formally. "But please, call me Aleister." She nodded her head in agreement.

_[I'm sorry if these parts seem rushed, but I have gone crazy re-writing this for the 3rd time. You'll basically get everything I had written previously, just short and to the point without much detail. Sorry guys. /3 Maybe later I'll edit this for some people if they'd really like it.]_

Before she knew it, she was standing aside the Viscount on the top of a grand stair case viewing many guests who had arrived or were previously making themselves comfortable. "Welcome, guests. I hope you have a pleasant time this evening. I thank you for coming." The Viscount said, Elizabeth's arm entwined with his own. She could hear whispers, her advanced hearing giving her some interesting insight. Some guests had thought she was the Viscount's new_ lover.  
_Many girls seemed to swoon over the Viscount speaking, others glaring daggers at Elizabeth. She simply smirked and whispered something into the Viscounts ear. Pointless words causing some girls to get even angrier. She gave a small laugh as the Viscount and her parted separate ways to mingle with the _guests._'

The man knew how to talk. And boy was he talking to tons of females.

Sighing, she glanced around the party, a frown on her face. The whole time she was there, from the moment the guests arrived, she could feel a dark presence. The same kind of energy she felt when her sister encased her. Her eyes fell upon a tall man in a black suit. He seemed to be paying no mind to anything in particular. She glared at him. _A demon._

The demon seemed to notice her, and smirked as he did. Walking up to her, he gave a small bow and asked her to dance. Elizabeth reluctantly complied and rested her hand on his shoulder. Her frown never leaving. She was touching a demon. "If I may, what might your name be?" The man asked, his voice silky, holding a mysterious tone to it. _  
_

"Elizabeth. And yours, demon?" She asked. His smirk grew wider as he gave her a hard look. "My master calls me Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." She gave a scoff as he twirled her, before pulling her back closer to him. "And what might someone like you be doing with the Viscount?" Sebastian questioned. "I'm... looking for someone. I was hoping the man might have attended this party. I hear he's in London." Sebastian only nodded, before making a small "Ah."

"Perhaps you know of him? He has long silver hair, pale skin-" Sebastian's smirk held the answers she was looking for. The music stopped and she continued holding his shoulders, as if trying to refrain him from moving. "You- You know him, don't you? Can you tell me where he resides?" Her voice sounded desperate. As if she _needed_ the information. "Perhaps." His smirk never faltered as he looked down at her, noticing the anger building up in her.

She quickly released him as her eyes seemed to turn a lighter hue. As they did so, before her, she could see Sebastian for what he truly was: A demon. She could see his true form. Startling back, she fell to the ground causing some attention to be given her way. The Viscount was nowhere in sight at that point. "Now, now, my dear. Are you alright?" Sebastian mocked as he helped her up. She gave him a glare. "Please, just tell me where he is." She was getting angry now, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, but my Master needs me." With that, he nearly vanished from sight causing her to look around in annoyance. 'Damn demon!' She mentally yelled as she moved away from the crowd into a random, empty hall. Looking around, she shut her eyes and put a hand to the wall. Opening them, she gave an accomplished smile. Running towards the door closest to her, she opened it and noticed it descended into a basement.

She could sense the demon down there.  
"I'll get an answer outta you one way or another." She mused as she heard dis-tangled screams and yells. Running towards the sound, she stopped as she saw Sebastian with his Master. Surrounding the two were many unconscious men and women, some of which were tied up.

The boy, Sebastian's Master seemed startled when he saw her. "Mr. Michaelis!" Elizabeth yelled pointing an accusing finger at her. "If you don't tell me whe-" She was cut off by what sounded like sirens of the sort. "The police will be here shortly, we need to leave my lord." Sebastian said, ignoring Elizabeth's outburst only angering her more. "Sebastian, who is she?"

"Her name is Elizabeth, my lord."  
She gave a frown, "How did you know my name?" He remained silent before looking at his Master. "Take us both out of here-" As Ciel said that, Elizabeth felt her mind almost pulsate. "Oh my-" She fell over, losing consciousness only to be caught by Sebastian who propped her over one of his shoulders and Ciel on the other.


End file.
